Poisoned Candy
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: JEmma. She was sweet, like candy, and Jay could be good but the bad that followed with him was like poison. He loved partying, stealing, and most of all, he loved his Greenpeace, but such an innocent girl being part of his life? Could ruin her.. find out if they can survive it. WARNING, sex, drugs, romance, thrill. Starts off when Emma meets Jay at the ravine. Can Love conquer all
1. She's Too Good

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Emma sat on a bench at the ravine with Jay.

Jay stared at this girl, shocked yet not she had actually come. I mean, he kinda felt her up back stage of the school play and thought she was going to run screaming but here she was.. and actually wanting a conversation with him. Her long blonde hair softly blew around her face, the fire gleaming off her.

She shouldn't be here. Too good..

Jay looked behind her at the other fire pits around the park, some people passed out on the ground, probably high or drunk. Someone was far off against a tree, fucking some girl up against it.

Emma Nelson _really_ shouldn't be here..

Jay shook his head no at Emma, finally answering her question. He didn't think she was, but if so..consider him one too then. They may be from different worlds, and he may tease the hell out of her and she crawled under his skin like no tomorrow, but in the end, the two saw eye to eye on some things and understood another when no one else could, crazy isn't it? And also something they'd never admit out loud.

"What's in there?" Emma questioned Jay, nodding behind him to a van where people went into to hook up. Jay would know..he's had many girls, despite dating Alex.

Three little words that would change Emma life. Jay had swiftly pulled the vans back door open and Emma crawled in, she looked a bit puzzeled while looking around at the blankets and candles inside.

Jay smirked, she was too damn innocent. Now normally he wouldn't go after his best friends ex that he _clearly_ wasn't over..but this one was different, he always had some sick pull towards Emma, no matter how hard he tried not to, she was just so amusing and his entertainment, let alone a knock out..and since she was here with him, then she must of felt that infatuation too right?

"Where people hook up." he told Emma, slowly coming up from behind her, putting his hands on her hips and pierced his lips together tightly, gazing down at her bare neck.

He felt her tense like she did when they were back stage of the school play..'like she could snap', he remembered saying to her.

He carefully bent his head down, slowly into her neck and paused for a few moments before bringing his lips to her tanned smooth skin and kissed it. Emma closed her eyes and her heart began to pound

She shouldn't be here.

Yet she was.

With _him_

She never understood it before, maybe she was too young, but when he use to tease her, she never minded it, she could handle him unlike the others that would let Jay taunt them. Actually every morning walking into school, it wouldn't feel right until she saw him, then she started to notice she was looking forward to it... now she noticed she was actually _attracted_ to this bad boy.

And this isn't the normal bad boy in a teen movie. He wasn't really a softie, he could be mean when he wanted, funny, and his wit was natural and the dangerous smirk he had he was born with.. and being this close and personal with him, had her scared yet excited every moment of it.

But he was with Alex.

"What about Alex?" her little voice squeeked, tilting her head a bit and biting her lower lip in guilt.. his kisses around her neck felt so great and he sucked harder when she mentioned his girl friend.

"She never finds out." he chuckled against her neck and tried to hold her closer to him.

Emma opened her eyes and stared blankly before turning and getting out of his hold, giving him a rude look.

"Charming." she told him.

Jay's eyes sparkled with delight at her glare. Was it odd he loved that she judged him?

Most girls were just too easy. Nelson? Not a chance.

"What do you want from me Greenpeace?" Jay playfully asked, cupping her face and even Emma let him do so and he saw the slight moment of weakness in her eyes before she tried to cover it again with a glare.

"I'm not that type of girl." she told him sternly.

"No. You're not." he said with a knowing smirk, thats why this was so thrilling, and as he was gazing over her features, he was still smirking when he asked, "You want me to dump her? You want me to bring you flowers and open doors for you? Be your _boyfriend_ first before we hook up?"

"Who says we** are** hooking up?" Emma asked madly, maybe too mad, it was humiliating he kinda read her mind.. "Who says I want you?" she taunted again but went red, she did want him, badly, and that wasn't like her .. usually she had crushes but things like grades and environment were still more important, yet, since this year, since Jay came to her rescue after Rick got up after her tripping him.. she's been non stop thinking of Jay Hogart..letting the curiosity get the better of her.

"You think you're here for something _different _don't you? To feel different?" Jay snickered a bit, shaking his head at her before sizing her up, "Maybe you're just coming to terms that there is a different girl in you, and you've been waiting to come out and you don't have the same dreams anymore as you use to." he shrugged slowly, giving her an obvious look, "It happens. People grow up." and my, did Emma grow up.

He put his hands on her again and she tried to yank his hands off, angry he was trying to say that deep down, she wasn't who she said she was and the reputation she's had for years wouldn't mean anything anymore soon.

Maybe it scared her because it was true.

"Let me go." Emma snapped at him, going out of the van until she gasped when he got out just in time to grab her and pulled her against the van with a bit of a bang.

"Tell me you don't want me." he whispered tauntingly to her, inches from her face and staring down at her lips.

Emma looked frightened, but not by him, but of her feelings for him.

Her next words had him cowarding before her.

"Tell me you don't want _Alex_." Her big brown eyes were gazing up at him as his lustful look faded to an unreadable look, staring back into her eyes instead of on her mouth.

With no answer, Emma shoved his arms from blocking her against the van and ran away, ran home and never stopped, never looked back.

After blinking a few times, Jay glanced the way she ran, into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Nelson was in her room playing with her hair. She landed on her bed with a huff and looked around. As she laid on her stomach she got lost in thought.

Jay's voice was stuck in her head with what he said the other week.. '_Maybe you're just coming to terms that there is a different girl in you, and you've been waiting to come out'_

She suddenly jumped when her phone rang and sat up on her bed.

She took the phone on the night table and answered it "Hello?" she says.

"Em, it's Manny" greeted the person on the other side, "What are you doing?" Manny asked snapping Emma out of thought.

"nothing" Emma tiredly said back laying back down on her bed into the pillows.

"Did you want to do something?" Manny questions

"Not tonight" insists Emma playing with her hair again, she's been avoiding a lot of people lately, espashally Jay Hogart, Alex too. It helped they both skipped a lot.

"But you said you were doing nothing" Manny reminded Emma who huffed

"I'm not up to it Manny. Sorry" she confirms

"Are you okay?" Manny asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Emma says standing up and walking around her room

"Well it's only been 3 weeks after the whole..." Manny drifts, not being able to say it

"shooting?" Emma filled in

Silence.

"yeah" answered Manny. How can Emma be so comfortable to say it?

Silence again

Emma heard the door bell rang and swallowed hard.

"Manny I have to go" Emma said walking up the stairs

"Call me tomorrow?" Manny almost begged

"I'll try" Emma said going to the door

"Alright. Bye" Manny sadly says as Emma hung up and opened the door.

Emma dropped the phone to her side and glared. Jay stood infront of her looking too casual on her front door step. Black hat backwards with his blue jeans and blue t-shirt.

He crossed his arms and pierced his lips together as she kept that glare.

"What are you doing here?" Emma bitters for him to snicker shaking his head. Emma was always the most stubborn girl he's ever known.

"Wanting to know why your avoiding me" Jay admits

"You know _exactly _why." Emma snapped. She then thought about it, all he did was point out everything she was trying to hide underneath..but she was just so stubborn to admit it was true, had to stay offended.

Jay snickered, "Me and you both know theres something between us" he smugly said

"disgust?" Emma taunted and he chuckled leaning on her door frame, "Don't get comfortable." she taunted again, "How about you leave or I'll go tell your girl friend?"

"Greenpeace, I haven't heard you tattle tale in years." he playfully recalled and Emma shut her mouth.

Its true, she was only bluffing. Her luck? Alex would punch her and just go back to Jay.. for as many girls who stuck onto Jay like glue, you were stupid to assume he was faithful.

"Get out Jay, I mean it" she confirms, putting her hands on her hips and chin up.

"Only if you come with me" Jay insists, and he was serious. He couldn't stop thinking about Miss Nelson. He didn't want to last another day without the girl, she was avoiding him like fucking crazy

"...where are you going?" Emma curiously asked, biting her lower lip. She didn't _really_ want him to go..maybe he learned his lesson from her avoiding him?

"Just a party.. I won't even try anything on you. Hows that?" he asked, a grin on his face and his eyes sparkled humorously, "We're just _friends_."

"Barely friends." muttered Emma, still glaring.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Alright GP, I'm into Alex, and your still the school prude. I get it." Jay's voice held much sarcasm it made Emma almost shiver, "You comin' or what?"

Emma watched him turn and walk back to his orange civic, but went to his passanger side. She glanced back into her house and at him just in time for him to look at her too when he opened the passanger door and raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma looked around outside before she huffed and felt the pull towards him, grabbing her coat and going.

The party was huge, no one from school either, but that also felt good to Emma, no one harressing you how that 'school shooting' was or if she was 'okay'.

"Sup Hogart."

"How u doin Jay."

Tons of intimadating looking guys greeted Jay as he led Emma around, usually she'd slap his hand away but this time, in this kind of place, she let him grab her hand and lead her to the back of the party.

They entered the basement where there was still much people, but less music blasting, and people just getting high off weed.

Emma coughed a little bit and Jay looked over his shoulder, smirking a bit at her reaction.

"Hey Jay." smiled another blonde girl, but was definatly born brunette, she had bushy black eyebrows and dressed sort of trash like.

The redhead next to her was much cuter, and smirked as he passed them to sit on the couch across from them, just simply nodding in greetment at they sat.

He connected eyes with Emma, seeing her eyeing the two and then the guy who sat with them. Jay nodded to that guy, "Got any booze Aaron?"

Aaron looked up from toking and coughed on his joint, "Dude you\re here!" his blood shot eyes scanned next to him, his mouth falling a bit as he looked Emma over.

Jay saw Aaron look a bit shocked yet amused, eyeing the new girl in the room, and Jay moved himelf a little closer to Emma knowing Aaron was shocked an attractive, stable looking girl was in the room with them. Miss Perfection.. it was like she was begging for her innocence to be broken.

Aaron saw that gesture and took Emma as Jay's new fling behind Alex's back so tried to move on, and handed them a big whiskey bottle.

"You have dranken alcohal before right?" Jay whispered tauntingly in Emma's ear who glared at him but smiled a bit, damn she tried so hard to hide it.

"Give me a cup." she taunted back, and Jay raised his eyebrows impressed and did so.

Emma took shot after shot as Jay, in entertainment, watched her. The guy named Aaron went over to Jay and hit his arm as the girls were talking to Emma about God knows what.

"What's the blondes name?" Aaron asked with a smirk, eyeing the blonde.

Jay eyed him, then glanced at Emma too with him, watching the girl nod to the redhead about whatever she was saying and Emma tossed her long blonde hair to one side of her shoulders, showing off her bare virgin skin.. no tattoos, no piercings, natural hair..

She was a beauty.

"Ask her yourself, if you dare." taunted Jay, taking a sip of his beer .

The crowd cheered as Emma and Jay even started to have a shot contest. It was on the 5th one and Emma was almost seeing stars

"Just give it up Greenpeace," Jay teased, taking his 6th shot as she was still trying to get the motivation to, "You can't beat me."

Emma took that too personally, glaring at him and went to take that challange and take another shot. As if he thinks she was just too prude, or too immature..What DID he think about her?!

Aaron swiftly went behind Emma and grabbed her wrist before she took the next shot, she panted a bit but narrowed her eyes to him.

"Wow there cutie, why don't you try some beers instead?" Aaron teased, taking her shot and putting his beer in her hand. Emma blew some hair out of her face that fell in front of her and smiled mischievously and took it, giving Jay a 'haha' look. Jay eyed the scene back just as closely though, an unreadable look on his face.

She turned while she sipped his bottle and Aaron wrapped an arm around her wait, "Think you had too much?" he asked almost hopefully, like he wanted her drunk.

Once again, maybe Emma shouldn't of been here..

Just when Emma went to shove his arm off her and walk back to Jay, the redhead and trashy blonde from earlier were pointing at her and gasping

"I know now where we know you from!" the red head said.

Even Jay turned back when he heard that.

"Your that girl." the blonde friend said, nodding at Emma, "Who almost got shot in the head? By that Degrassi freak." she started to giggle madly, pointing at Jay, "Isn't that your school?"

Emma looked in shock, memories flooding into her drunk mind. She couldn't handle it and even Aaron found himself balancing her a bit more in his arms.

"Silly." The redhead said to the blonde, putting her hand on Jay's arm flirtingly, "Jay barely has the _time_ for something like _school_."

Emma snapped out of it and eyed the scene of this dumb big mouthed slut with her hands on Jay, and even more bullshit coming out from her mouth.

_'You're on my list_.' Ricks voice suddenly shot through her head.

As the two girls now cornered Jay with their hands all over Jay, Emma took this time to leave, she couldn't take **any **of this anymore. Aaron followed her, and for some reason she didn't mind him grabbing her back into another room but this time it was empty, and with a blur, she kissed him back as he crashed his lips to hers and started to shed off her clothes after locking the door.

Emma groaned waking up. She looked around to not notice the room. Last thing she remembered... flashes of the girls pointing at her, thinking about Rick, drinking with Jay... girls hands all over Jay..and then..

Emma sat up on the bed and looked beside her at a naked guy. Oh right, Aaron. That made more flashes come to her. She felt the little pain between her legs...oh god, she gave her virginity up to some stranger. Least he was cute... but so not what she wanted.

Emma stared at the table beside them on his night stand, there sat cocaine on a piece of glass, a used straw beside of it.

Oh god, she didn't... did she?

"Morning beautiful." She heard a groan and looked down to Aaron. He went to wrap an arm around her waist until she shot up and put her clothes back on.

Aaron gave a look and then whipped his tired eyes, sitting up.

"I'll see you later." Emma mumbled and grabbed her purse.

Before she left Aaron grabbed her wrist, hard. "No thankyou, no 'oh last night was great', and no 'oh your the best I've ever had'." Aaron mocked in a joke voice, "Fine. But I can't help but wana give you a little present for your kindness."

"My kindness?" Emma repeated with a bit of bitterness. She couldn't REMEMBER even sleeping with him, so he must of not left much of an impression nor was that great..she didn't need no 'gift'.

Soon enough his hand wasn't around her wrist but now in her hand, as he slid something in.

Emma yanked her hand back and stormed out. When she got outside she stopped to breath in the air. It wasn't nice out, actually it was raining... but it was something.

She then looked down and opened her hand slowly. A cocain bottle... with ofcourse, cocain in it. Emma gasped a bit and looked around wildly as she shoved it in her purse and walked off.

So she did do it? Oh god. She ran home as fast as she could, and she felt dirty, so dirty it almost burned.

And where was Jay? Why didn't Jay help her or stop her from this? Probably too busy with his sluts. Emma wasn't like this, this wasn't her lifestyle and she was a good girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Nelson ran around her bedroom in a hurry. She was late for school!

She decided on wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a purple silk string top. She wore her hair down with her bangs pinned back. Huh, pretty good for waking up late.

"Hi Mom, morning Dad" Emma quickly said while running to the front door.

Spike and Snake sat at the kitchen table sharing some breakfrest and watched her open the door and run out

"Bye mom, bye dad" was the last from her

"She's in a hurry" Spike said with a little laugh.

SCHOOL

"hey Emma" greeted a passing student Emma waved to while jogging up Degrassi stairs

"hey" she greeted back and opened the front door to almost whack the door into Miss Kwan "I'm so sorry" Emma insists as Miss Kwan smiled and shook her head

"No Problem Miss Nelson" she declared and watched Emma walk around her "How was your weekend?" she questions and Emma smiled over her shoulder to her

"Good Miss Kwan" she called back, lying, and as she looked forward to her locker and went up to it, just before she extended her hand out to unlock it, a body swept in, leaning against it.

Emma looked up into the eyes of one pissed off looking Jay Hogart

"Can I help you?" Emma snapped at him. She should be mad at HIM! He left her at a party where she didn't belong and could get hurt. And she did ! Emotionally.. it wasn't her plan to lose her virgiity to some stoner and his scene just wasn't hers. How could Jay just leave her alone?!

"Heard somebody got all hot and bothered with the host of the party I brought you to this weekend." his voice was bitter, and his eyes stayed mad, glaring down on her.

Emma snapped, she was trying all weekend to forget what happened and he wasn't making it better, and to her dislike, Manny was coming up from behind.

OH and great! Alex just turned down this hallway too.

"Is that where you disappeared off to?" he whispered sharply, glaring down at her as Manny slowly stopped behind him, eyeing the scene. Jay's voice wasn't just bitter anymore, but..was it jealousy? "Is it true? Did you _fuck_ him?" the word from his lips even made her jump.

Alex was stalking down the hallway, chewing her gum and walking down it like she owned the place til she saw the scene what looked to be Jay being mean to Emma, faces inches away and that Sluto Santos girl standing behind.

Nelson looked like she was about to crack any minute and she was going to, tears were threatening to pour out and Emma kept them back as hard as she could. Jay didn't understand what really happened.

Alex smirked coming up behind and wrapping her arms around Jay's waist. He kept his eyes on Emma though, and Alex spoke up, "Tormenting Cause girl without me?" she asked.

Emma watched Jay not release his eyes off her til a few moments after and looked away, "Lets go." he told Alex, grabbing her hand to make her release her hold around him, "She's not worth it." he hissed, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Emma again as he stormed off, Alex behind him.

Emma whiped the tear that finally dropped and then her heart stopped, remembering Manny was there and she looked at her, a shocked and curious look on her face.

Emma ran into the girls bathroom.

"Did you really do it?" Manny sat against the stall door Emma was in, and Emma sat against it as well from the inside.

Emma hugged her knees to her chest and sniffed, "I was drunk.."

"Did he..."

"No." Emma shook her head, "I-I remember letting him. But he did make me do things I didn't want."

Silence.

Manny bit her lip, sad for her best friends, "Tell me Em.." she whispered into the crack of the door.

Emma sucked in a cry again, "I think I did coke."

Manny's mouth fell but she tried to understand, "You don't drink a lot, and by the sounds of it, you went to a party Jay Hogart would go to..and people like us, don't belong there. You can be easily influenced." she insisted.

"But I'm Emma Nelson." she cried, "I stand against those things, how could I do that?"

"You were in a bad place, and you were intoxicated, and with bad people." Manny then couldn't help but ask, "Did you go...with Jay?"

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, leaning her head back on the door, "I don't know why I did.. I don't know why I'm so..."

Emma stopped talking and Manny knew it was because she couldn't explain her and Jay's ... friendship? Manny couldn't either. Yes, Jay was highly attractive, and yes sometimes it seemed he knew how pure and specail Emma was too.. but the people he hung around, and the things he did, Emma was too good for that. But maybe that's what Jay needed to get better? But he had Alex. So what the hell was he doing always being around Emma? Or even getting the nerve to get jealous over her with another guy.

OH wait. Wait a minute..he was, Manny knew jealousy when she saw it and Jay was jealous

"Em.. do you like Jay?" she had to ask.

She heard another little cry and sniff and sadly smiled.

"Course you do, another bad boy." Manny teased her and smiled more hearing Emma's sad laughing.

The stall opened and Manny got up as Emma came out and hugged her, "I don't want to but he's so.." Emma laughed sadly again in Manny's arms.

"Irresistable." they both said at the same time, being victims already of heartbreaking boys.

Manny hugged Emma again who seemed a bit lost after saying that. Jay was different from their past crushes on boys though, like she had said before, she knew this time it wasn't a crush...he seemed more appealing to her than even trivia games or homework.. that said something to a girl like Emma!

She had no idea what Jay had over her.. but the last thing she'd let him do is make her feel bad for a mistake that happened because HE dragged her to that stupid party.

It was gym class, and Emma and Manny were one of the last girls tying up their shoes to go to class and in the locker room with Paige and Alex until Paige left first.

Great, just them three. Emma felt uncomfortable when she felt Alex burning wholes at the back of her head.

"Hey Nature freak." Alex called over to her.

Manny looked over as well as Alex went over to Emma, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what your little fight with my boyfriend was this morning... but get lost would you?" she told Emma.

Emma looked at the ground and Alex stayed watching her, and looked her up and down. They were getting older, and Emma was blossoming into the pretty little girl into the beautiful young woman. . anyone could see it.

"He doesn't need flat chested girls like you ruining his day, trying to get his attention." Alex taunted her.

Emma sighed, annoyed and grabbed her bottle of water, "Whatever Alex." with that, she left.

Alex snickered, watching the door Emma went out of, shut, and from behind her she heard someone snicker and turned to Manny Santos.

Manny did exactly what Alex did to Emma, and walked right up to her, nose to nose. Alex tried to snicker at the irony, but couldn't help but feel a little shocked she didn't look afraid of Alex.

Manny began, "I don't know why my best friends breast size is any of your interest.." she drifts off, "But we both know Em has been doing some growing up this year, but sadly...you're not." she sized Alex up and down now.

Alex felt extremely uncomfortable, but tried to keep her tough act up, glaring at Manny.

"So maybe you should take that into some consideration." Manny lifted an eyebrow at Alex.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Alex told the firey brunette.

Manny shrugged, "Emma is my business, just like you made Jay yours."

Alex snickered bitterly and uneasily, "So your dating Emma then? That what you saying? You going gay on us now Slutos, now you're done screwing all the boys in Degrassi?"

She watched Manny tilt her head curiously at her, and Manny spoke again, "You're the one so interested in breasts, and bringing up lesbian interaction Alex... maybe you should look into that." Manny just winked and then walked by Alex, pushing her shoulder into hers and leaving.

the door closed and Alex let go the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked livid and frightened


End file.
